


Hazardous Contents

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, IN SPACE!, Interspecies Flirting, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up to a killer hangover. And his Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazardous Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlit_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to moonlit_wings, who gave me the Words!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Pete opened his eyes. 

Then he closed them.

Yeah. The second decision was definitely the better one.

He  _ must _ have had a wild night. He couldn't remember whether or not he'd had a good time, but usually blank in his memory meant that it was safe to assume that he had. 

And that he should double check the ship to cut down on any attractive stowaways.

He drew in a breath and lifted himself on an elbow, planning to see if he could sit up without vomiting and then go from there.

But someone pushed him back down instead.

"Oh, no," she said. " _ I'm _ in charge until you've had enough sleep to not be an explosion hazard."

Peter froze.

"I'm really the one you have to worry about with that," came a familiar voice.

"Uh-huh, they warned me about you," Peter's Soulmate replied, sounding amused.

Opening his eyes got moved up on the priority list.

"Rocket," he rasped. "Get outta here."

"Don't order me around," Rocket snapped back.

"It's my ship," Pete reminded him, attempting to pry at least one eye open. "Go downstairs or something; I don't care, just... go away."

Rocket's mutinous muttering died away right around the time that Peter realized that he had no idea what he should say to her. His Soulmate.

Instead, he focused on the whole optical situation, blinking until both eyes definitely worked.

Then he used them to look at her. 

She looked back, smirking at his obvious confusion.

"Do you remember any of it?" she asked.

Pete blinked at her.

She shrugged. "Well, you and Drax  _ were _ kind of drunk when we showed up. You don't remember the whole Bifrost thing? Intergalactic danger? Gamora and Drax and Thor going off to punch things?"

Peter shook his head and immediately regretted it.

"It's okay," she said. "You didn't miss much. I've been trying to keep Rocket from hitting on Jane. He doesn't seem to care that her boyfriend could squish him with a look. Or, y’know, that they're different species."

“Never stopped  _ Quill _ before,” muttered Rocket from below, proving that he was “definitely not” eavesdropping.

"And also your houseplant tried to grope me."

"His  _ name _ is Groot!" Rocket shouted.

"Shut up, Rocket!" they yelled back in unison.

Then his Soulmate laughed. "I'm Darcy," she said.

"Darcy," he repeated, then reached a hand toward one of hers. "I'm glad you're here."

"I am Groot," was the comment from the large pot in the corner of the room.

"Come on man, she's my Soulmate," Pete protested. "You just ruined the moment."

"I am  _ Groot _ ," came the apologetic-sounding reply.

"Budge over."

Pete looked back at Darcy. "Huh?"

"Scoot over," she insisted again.

There wasn't much room on the bunk, but Pete tried to make it; Darcy was crawling into it with him either way.

She spooned up next to him, her dark hair falling across his pillow.

“Pete, right?” she said after a couple of minutes.

“Yeah,” he said, still baffled about where exactly he ought to put his hands in this particular situation.

Darcy grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. “I’m glad I’m here, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rocket admires Jane's smarts, and makes her several abominations of electronics that she would never use in the lab but would probably be helpful there.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147190771808/hazardous-contents)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
